List of Sophie's World characters
The Deaver Family * Sophie Deaver - A 16-year-old autistic girl with a love for drawing and coming up with interesting thoughts. She is creative, artistic, polite, bright-witted, and talented. Sophie, along with her pets and family, lives with her friends Violet, Dr. Gizmo, Buddy, Pacer, and Sadie Emu. * Matthew Deaver - Sophie's bigger brother. He is about the same age as Sophie and is not able to respond to verbal commands, even if someone else repeats it twice. * Kelly Deaver - Sophie and Matthew's mother. She is a musician and is the lead singer of Glorify. Sophie has the tendency to stick with her everywhere she goes. * Danny Deaver - The father of the family. He is a construction worker and often works on building houses, apartments, garages, etc. in bigger towns and cities where it's too far away from home. * Peppy - Sophie's dog. He always sticks to his loyal owners everywhere they go, and even barks at strangers whenever they get too close to him or his friends. * George - Sophie's pet mouse. * Sky - Sophie's pet parakeet. He is rather skittish and does not like to be petted, even if somebody is being nice to him. Characters * Violet - Violet is a pink robotic Velociraptor. She was the first robot friends to be built by Dr. Gizmo, along with her love interest, Verde. * Verde - A green robotic Velociraptor. He is also one of the robotic friends built by Dr. Gizmo. He is Violet's love interest. * Sadie Emu - A blue-feathered emu from Australia who came to town and decided to live with the Deaver family. * Pacer - Sophie's trusty horse. She is trustworthy, smart, loyal, and good-hearted. She is Peppy's best friend. * Buddy - A goat who loves to scavenge on leftover foods, items, and other things left from a project, work, etc. * Dr. Gizmo - A nerdy, bright scientist and the inventor of Sophie's robot friends. * Mayor Jackalope - A jackalope who is a deuteragonistic mayor of town. * Simon the Lizard - A pink-skinned, over-the-top lizard who lives in a small house next to the Deavers'. * Officer Wilson - A gold-hearted, kind owl who works as a police officer at the local police department. * Chief Spottensmith - A dalmatian firefighter from the local fire department who is a part-time friend of Wilson. * Biff - A rat who lives in Sophie's basement and likes to go through other people's homes. * Tony Raptor - A teenage Deinonychus who is Hannah's boyfriend and attends at the local high school where Sophie attenda. * Hannah Monitor - A teenage blue tree monitor with a love for fashion, beauty, and painting. She is Tony's love interest. * Aquacat - A blob-cat made of water with the power to summon water from his body and hands. He is a member of the Elemental Blob-Cats. * Lavacat - A blob-cat made of lava and fire and has the ability to make small volcanoes pop up and erupt when angry or threatened. He is a member of the Elemental Blob-Cats. * Slimecat - A blob-cat made from green radioactive slime and has the ability to create mutant species and summon them from his body. He is a member of the Elemental Blob-Cats. He is also the only member who does not have a true element. * Electrocat - A blob-cat made from the lightning of thundersorms and has the ability to control thunder and lightning and use them to attack enemies. He is a member of the Elemental Blob-Cats. * Tornadocat - A blob-cat made of air and can release high speeds of wind by spinning his body. He is a member of the Elemental Blob-Cats. * Golemcat - A blob-cat made of rock and can summon large boulders by shaking his fists together. He is a member of the Elemental Blob-Cats. * Icecat - A blob-cat made of ice who was accidentally created by Aquacat when he was left in a freezer for too long and has the ability to freeze things up. He is a member of the Elemental Blob-Cats. * Mudcat - A blob-cat made of mud and has the ability to summon mudslides out from nowhere. He is a member of the Elemental Blob-Cats. * Sarah the Wolf - A teenage grey wolf who is Hannah's best friend and Jack's daughter. * Jack the Wolf - A grey wolf who lives in a single story house near Simon's home and is Sarah's father. * Jacques Raptor - A lovestruck Dromaeosaurus who is always on the run for a soul-mate, even if it's too hard to find. * Sue Rex - A large Tyrannosaurus rex who loves the outdoors and likes to travel across towns and landmarks. * Luther the Cheerful - A cheerful magician who is children's favorite magician in town. * Pounce the Gerbil - A small, green gerbil who is the mascot of Pounce's Pocket Pet Foods. * Wolfie - A young, orphaned grey wolf pup with a red scarf and currently lives with Pacer's friends. * Mr. Alien - A funny, lovable alien from planet Mars whose spaceship accidentally landed in Sophie's school. * Gregory - Mr. Alien's pet cat with a pair of antennae on his head and six legs for running. * Tosu the City Croc - A baby alligator who lives under the sewage and is often seen strutting across cities. * Dr. Lamp - A swan-necked floor lamp who works as a doctor and is also a chiropractor in town. * Good Girl, Bad Girl - A little girl with a split personality that each have a unique kind: One kind, bubbly, sweet, good-natured and one ruthless, cold-hearted, mean personality. * Honey Voo Doo - A voo-doo doll who was accidentally brought to life by Luther and acts like a sassy girl with an attitude. * Rowgli - A dog-dragon with a long serpentine body and has a love for giving people rides on his back. * Dinoseal - A dinosaur-seal hybrid created by Dr. Gizmo and resides in a quiet pond in a forest. * Algor Buckles - A dog with a deadpanned and naive personality and barely has anything to do with his life. * Comet - A galactic puppy made from a burning meteorite and often visits many planets as a sign of night coming. * Lucy the Lust - A divine lady from a show called ''The Oh-So Divine Lucy the Lust Show! ''and many fans love her. * Brian the Dragon - A mystery-solving dragon who is a member of the local secret agents team and can fly high to find stolen planes, helicopters, etc. * Twinklerina - A little star from the galaxy who is a best friend of Comet and shows up at night for something special. * Topaz - A little armadillo whose shell and tail are made of topaz ores and lives inside a cave filled with crystals, golds, silvers, bronzes, etc. * Zuzu - A bottlenose dolphin who lives at the local aquarium with two other dolphins. * Blobsy - A blob dragon. * Monster O' Three Heads - A three-headed lavender monster that was once an imaginary monster that would come out of his closet and scare children. * Blobinson - A blob monster with four eyes and the tendency to slip and fall. * Truffles - A pom-pom giraffe who lives in Moai Island. * Rabbit Couple - A pair of two rabbits known to share their love with each other. * Minga - A sky blue opossum-like creature with a chameleon tail and is one of the many Moai Island inhabitants. * Azulebeest - A buffalo-like creature with black stripes on his back and is one of many Moai Island inhabitants. * Serpent - A serpentine creature sporting ossicones and lives on Moai Island. * Yipp-Yipp - A bipedal dog who lives on Moai Island. * Frisky - A kangaroo-like creature with a flame-like tift on the tip of his tail and lives on Moai Island. * Flappy - A limbless mammalian creature with avian wings and lives on Moai Island. * Batpuppy - A bat/dog hybrid with a long reptilian tail who lives on Moai Island. * Shelly the Cat - A brown cat. * Spiffy - A small, brown-furred puppy who is Algor's nephew. * Porcuvark - An aardvark/porcupine hybrid who lives on Moai Island. * Flora - A green rhinoceros-like creature who, along with thorny, is a grass creature. * Thorny - A giant armadillo-like creature who, along with Flora, is a grass creature. * Blue Fox - A small blue fox who serves as a running gag. * Running Gag Dolphin - A bottlenose dolphin who is literally a running gag and will randomly appear in scenes that has nothing to do with him (Example: A beach scene with him surfing to the shore and crashing down to land.) * Lil' Fluffball - A small and limbless but cute fluffy monster. * Llamacorn - A teal llama with a horn on its forehead and is said to be a mythical creature. * BuddiBoy - A rapping beaver who runs a Rap Battle and a concert. Category:Characters Category:Sophie's World Characters Category:Character Lists